Turn of the Century
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Rose Tyler had made it back to her Universe, with the Eleventh Doctor, whom she takes dancing on New Year's Eve, 1999. After the dancing though, he has a little surprise for her that even shocked their companion, Amy. 11/Rose, Doctor/Rose


Just a normal day in the TARDIS. Well, as normal as one can get in a spaceship.

Rose sat on the Captain's chair, braiding and re-braiding her bleached blonde hair out of boredom.

"Doctor, we should do something." Rose called down the hall. It had been six months since her Torchwood team on Pete's World had helped her get back to her Doctor. He had regenerated recently, and met a young girl named Amelia, who later became his companion. Amelia, now Amy, was back home in Leadworth, visiting her aunt for the day, so the Doctor and Rose were left alone.

"Well, I taught you how to fly her. Pick somewhere!" the Doctor called from a storage closet. He was sifting through boxes upon boxes of space junk, looking for parts to make Rose a sonic. Of course, she didn't know that.

Rose smiled, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. Fiddling with levers and buttons and location settings, she managed to fly the TARDIS, possibly slightly better than the Time Lord who failed the piloting test. Just don't tell him that.

"I landed her!" Rose called. The Doctor poked his head out from the closet, his precious bow tie askew.

"Oh, and put on that jinxed suit of yours. You may not like it, but I do." Rose called, heading to her room. The TARDIS had kept everything exactly the same, as a tribute to her lost Wolf.

The walls were a light gold colour, painted with a few intertwining roses. The carpet was plush and TARDIS blue.

Her closet was large, much like the TARDIS's wardrobe just down the hall.

She picked through her selection of dresses, looking for a nice one,

Her eyes settled on the perfect dress. Pulling the dress on, she paired it with simple gold sandals and a rose necklace. She pulled her hair into a bun, letting a few strands loose.

After she left her room, she knocked on the Doctor's door.

"Done yet, Mr. Super Genius?" Rose mocked.

"Just about." he called.

"And no bow tie!" she taunted.

She didn't get a response. Instead she was met by a pair of emerald green eyes when the Doctor opened his door.

"Wow." he whispered, taking in Rose's appearance.

Her dress was white in colour, but decorated with mass amounts of gold glitter. The front half was tight, and stopped at her knees. A group of jewels formed a half-circle under her left breast. The back of the dress, however, was loose, flowing, and dusted the floor.

As he stepped out of his room, he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Wow yourself." Rose replied, sizing up the Doctor.

Instead of his 'Jinx Suit', he was wearing a simple, yet elegant, black suit with a white Oxford shirt and a gold tie.

"Old Girl thought I'd like this one better. She burned the other one." the Doctor chuckled.

"Now, where are we off to?" he asked. Rose just smiled, leading him out of the TARDIS.

"Ah, New Year's Eve party." he noticed. Many women were wearing silver, gold and white.

"Uh huh. New Year's Eve, 1999. Biggest party of the last century." Rose noted.

"Huh. Fought the Master somewhere in the world today." the Doctor reminised*.

"Forget about that. For now, we dance." Rose replied.

The DJ picked up his microphone and called out to the dancers.

"Here's a slow song for all of you lovers out there!"

The speakers began the first few soft, melodic chords of 'When You Say Nothing At All.'

Rose placed her arms around the Doctor's neck, and his arms were wound around her waist.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

The voice of Allison Krauss sang. Rose took a second to ponder how true the words of the chorus were. Before she could voice her thoughts, the Doctor had leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, he smiled. A real, genuine, loving smile. Rose returned it, pulling him closer to her.

The song ended, replaced by a faster one. The two time travellers released each other and headed, hand in hand, to the refreshments stand.

Rose grabbed a cupcake with edible ball bearings on it.

"Edible ball bearings! You humans are a delight!" the Doctor chuckled under his breath, remembering the 2012 Olympic Games ceremony and his brownie.

"We truly are." Rose replied.

After finishing their cupcakes, another slow song had come over the speakers. Their hands found their old positions, and the two waltzed to the song.

_And I gotta let you know,_

_What it is that won't let me go,_

_Oh, oh, it's your love._

_It just does something to me,_

_Sends a shock right through me,_

_And I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder,_

_About the spell I'm under,_

_Oh, oh, it's your love._

This chorus reflected Rose too, she thought. The Doctor's love had fueled her to work with her Torchwood team, comprised of herself, the Meta-Crisis, who was too much like Donna for her to pursue a relationship with, Dr. Martha Jones, Dr. Jo Jones and Oswin Oswald, to create a better, less destructive, Dimension Canon to return her home. The Meta-Crisis stayed in Pete's World, marrying fellow Torchwood scientist Martha Jones. Rose had laughed at that. In her Universe, Martha had married Mickey.

The Doctor's love had made her look into the heart of the TARDIS to save him from a fleet of Dalek warriors.

This time, the Doctor leaned forward and whispered three words in her ear she had longed to hear him say, ever since Bad Wolf Bay the first, and second, time.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

The rest of the night, they danced together, ate cupcakes and sang bad karaoke until midnight.

"It's 200! Funny how to these people, 2000 is a milestone. But to me, it's just a year." Rose thought as they left the party, the Doctor's coat wrapped snugly around her shoulders.

The Doctor had kept his one hand around Rose's waist, while the other one traced the edge of a small object in his pants pocket. Even if he didn't let it show, he was nervous for what he was going to do once Amy had beeen picked up.

When they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor held the door open like a gentleman and told Rose to sit on the Captain's chair while he piloted the ship.

Twenty minutes later, they watched Amy's last goodbyes to her aunt as she boarded the TARDIS.

"Ooh, why are you two all fancy looking?" she teased.

"New Year's Eve party at the turn of the century. Great fun." Rose replied, patting the seat next to her.

The Doctor, while the two were exchanging details about what happened that day, removed the object from his pocket he had been fiddling with. It was a small, black velvet box, one that crop up everywhere on New Year's and Christmas, and really, any other day of the year.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor called upon the attention of Rose and Amy, kneeling down, reaching eye level with Rose.

"Rose Tyler, I've known you for four years now, and when I first met you in the basement of Hendrik's, I knew you were special. And, I was right. You single-handedly wiped out a fleet of Daleks, although, they never seem to die, had your face taken by the Wire, saved me from being a drawing forever and travelled across the Void even when I thought it was impossible. Not once, but twice. I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, my point is, my Impossible Girl, will you marry me?" the Doctor asked. He opened the box to reveal a simple, yet beautiful ring. The band was thin, made if white-gold, and etched with roses. A single, TARDIS blue sapphire sat in the middle. If anyone looked close enough, they would see an image of the three Doctors Rose had captured the hearts of, smiling for eternity on the gem.

"Yes." Rose whispered, tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes. The Doctor placed the ring on her finger and gathered her in a hug. Amy clapped for the pair, who had quickly become her best friends.

**A/N: I'm tired of doinf these at the beggining, so I'll do it at the end. So, what did you think? This is my first Rose/Eleven fic I've attempted, so either might be slightly OOC. If they are, I'm sorry. If you guys want to see Rose's dress, I'll post a link on my profile. If not, I won't. The second song I used was 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw. It's hard to find slow country songs from the '90s, but I did. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please, leave a review. One review equals one virtual Rory the Roman plushie. By the way, this is set early season 5.**

***- the plot of the 1996 movie in one sentance. Nice, huh? Eight fought senor Master December 31, 1999.**


End file.
